villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Aliens (Circle)
The Aliens are the unseen main antagonists (along with Eric) in the 2015 horror movie Circle. Biography Nothing is known for certain about the aliens, where they are from, what they look like, or how many of them came to Earth. The only thing known of them is that they have the ability to use tractor beams to kidnap 50 humans at random per ship and keep them asleep for as long as they want them to be with alien drugs/technology. Description The aliens themselves are never seen throughout the movie, only their ships at the very end. One of the kidnapped people aboard the ship, Howard, says that he saw them personally before they all woke up in the room they're all in, saying they he woke up in a red room with several unconscious people piled on top of each other just like Eric mentioned and that they looked "big and black, dark green maybe. And wet". He also said they spoke in a language that sounded Chinese. However, given that his credited name is also "Old Man Liar" and he could've been lying to protect himself along with the other elderly people, it's most likely none of what he said was true. Rules Of The Experiments #The test subjects aren't allowed to step outside of their circles. If they do, they are shot dead. #The test subjects aren't allowed to touch the other subjects. If they do, they are shot dead. #You cannot vote for yourself, doing so does nothing. #If a vote is not made within two minutes, a test subject at random is shot dead. #If a vote ends in a tie, there is an extra 2 minutes to vote again. #If a vote isn't made, everyone highlighted in the tie is shot dead. #The test subjects cannot vote for a dead body. If they do, someone is shot dead at random. #The test will not stop until one man, woman, or pregnant woman is left. Gallery Circle alien ship interior.jpg|Alien Ship Interior Circle survivors.JPG|15 Circle survivors, along with Eric Circle ship.png|Alien Ship Exterior Known Victims *''Unnamed Woman'' *''The Panicking Man'' *''Unnamed Man'' *''Unnamed Woman'' *''The Waiter'' *''Unnamed Woman'' *''Young Man'' *''Unnamed Woman'' *''The Oldest Man'' *''The Oldest Woman'' *''Old Man #2'' *''Howard'' *The College Guy *''Beth'' *''The Old Woman'' *''Unnamed Woman'' *Raul Jimenez *''Muslim Woman'' *The Cop *''Counting Man'' *''Unnamed Man'' *''Silent Woman'' *''Unnamed Man'' *''The Male Pilot'' *''Shaun'' *''The Foreign Woman'' *''The Young Girl'' *''The Atheist'' *''Teenage Girl'' *The Lawyer *''Bruce'' *''The Female Doctor'' *''The Asian Kid'' *''The Female Translator'' *''The Hispanic Man'' *''The Rich Man'' *''The One-Armed Man'' *''The Black Man'' *''Craig'' *''The Lesbian'' *''Christina'' *''The Cancer Lady'' *''The Male Soldier'' *''The Male Pastor'' *''The Wife'' *The Bearded Man *''The Silent Man'' *''Katie'' *''The Pregnant Woman'' *''The Pregnant Woman's Unborn Baby'' *Seventeen Spaceships full of people (At least 49 people die each) Trivia *It's possible that The Aliens either don't know what pregnant human women look like or consider the woman and their baby to be the same person since they can both fit inside the same circle, since at least two pregnant women survivors were shown at the end. *If the aliens did their experiments on every human on Earth in the year 2015 (7.385 Billion people), they would need 147,160,000 ships. This would cause the deaths of at least 7,210,840,000 people, leaving only 174,160,000 humans alive. Category:Aliens Category:Unseen Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nameless Category:Amoral Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind